


Too Human

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Rath goes to see Maria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Human

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Rath to speak to Maria, as they never got to, i felt that Rath could really have an understanding/concept of something - but he didn’t go to school or anything just lived with Ava, Lonnie, Zan. My head cannon is the Zan helped him with his reading/writing yeah duuno why it just is.

Rath POV.

I had to see what was so special about her,

I’d never seen anybody look at each other, the way these two looked at each other,

With such passion, I’d seen it once before when the way Ava looked at Zan and how he looked at her.

I noticed in the flashes that Liz gave me that Maria lived here, I used my powers and opened the door and walked in.

“Yo.” I shouted, Maria entered the room.

“Mic-.” She paused, “Rath, what are you doing here?”

“I had to see you.” I said.

“Why?” she questioned.

“To see what’s different about you.” I said.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Your special.” I stopped, “You’re in love with my dupe, why?” I asked.

“He’s perfect.” She murmured. 

Then I understood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos.


End file.
